Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to processors to perform an instruction to copy data from one location in memory to another location in memory.
Background Information
Various different types of data processing systems include a processor and memory. The memory may be used to store software and data. Examples of the software possibly include word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, Internet browser applications, graphics applications, audio applications, and the like. Examples of different types of data include text data, numerical data, graphics data, audio data, and the like, to name just a few examples.
The processor may perform instructions of the software to operate on and/or process the data. These instructions may include machine-level instructions or other instructions of an instruction set of the processor. Various different types of instructions are known in the art to process the data, such as, for example, instructions to load data from memory to the processor, arithmetic and/or logical instructions to process the data, instructions to store data from the processor to memory, and the like.